The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 17 - Positoovity
Marcel/Scuttle: What's this, you giving up so soon? You gotta have a little gumption, yeah. A "can do" kinda attitude. Take it from a gull who knows. ♫Now look at me, you see this face♫ ♫In terms of beauty, I'm a basket-case♫ ♫And as for style and savoir-faire♫ ♫Well, I guess there ain't a whole lot there♫ ♫Yet although perhaps it makes no sense♫ ♫I strut my stuff with lots of confidence♫ ♫'Cause though I lack an awful lot♫ ♫There is one thing I got♫ ♫I got positoovity♫ ♫I got positoovity♫ ♫It gives me the zam and a zow and a yadda-laddle-laddle♫ ♫That's why I walk with a wiggle in my waddle♫ ♫Cause once you've heard that word♫ ♫There ain't nothin' you can't do♫ ♫So let that positoovity work for you♫ *Verne/Sebastian: Positoovity? Why, there's no such word. *Marcel/Scuttle: 'Course there is, in the dictionary right between popsicle and prehisterical. Believe you me, I seen it work miracles. ♫Now he's a schmo♫ Blu (Rio)/Seagull 1: Yo! Marcel/Scuttle: ♫And he's a schlep♫ Eduardo (Rio 2)/Seagull 2: Yep! Marcel/Scuttle: ♫And this one doesn't got the sharpest rep♫ Rafael (Rio)Seagull 3: Squawk! *Marcel/Scuttle: ♫In fact all three without a doubt Missed the day that brains were handed out♫ Blu (Rio)/Seagull 1: ♫But if he's no sage♫ Eduardo (Rio 2)/Seagull 2: ♫And he's no wiz♫ Gulls: ♫The whole world thinks that we are geniuses Cause all our screws may be unscrewed But dig our attitude♫ ♫We got positricity♫ *Marcel/Scuttle: How bout you, huh? Ducks (Open Season) Birds (Rio)/Seagulls: ♫We got ploositivity♫ *Marcel/Scuttle: Just try it out, c'mon! Blu (Rio)/Seagull 1: ♫It gives us the bing♫ Eduardo (Rio 2)/Seagull 2: ♫And the bang♫ *Marcel/Scuttle: ♫And the yippi-dip-doodle♫ Ducks (Open Season) Birds (Rio)/Gulls: ♫That's why we sound like♫ ♫There's knowledge in our noodle♫ ♫And once you learn that word♫ ♫There ain't nothing you can't do♫ ♫So let that positricity♫ *Marcel/Scuttle: ♫No no no no, positroocity♫ All: ♫Poositrocity work for you♫ *Verne/Sebastian: Kate, don't take advice from bird brains. *Marcel/Scuttle: Bird brains? Who you callin' bird brains? We got natural talent. What I like to call "gull-ability". Ducks (Open Season) Birds (Rio)/Gulls: ♫See with a bip and a bap and a ba-ba-boo♫ ♫You can flip any flap 'till your wish comes true♫ ♫The tip is the tap into something that you believe♫ *Marcel/Scuttle: ♫Cause with a zig and a zug and a zi-zuh-zee♫ ♫There ain't nothing you can't be♫ ♫You see, it's really your prerogative♫ Ducks (Open Season) Birds (Rio)/Gulls: ♫You simply can't ignogative♫ *Marcel/Scuttle: ♫Then there's you just sittin' there♫ ♫Smack down flat upon your derriere♫ ♫Hey, if that's the way you wanna be♫ ♫Well, you might as well be shrubbery♫ ♫So stand right up and dust your seat♫ ♫And walk real tall upon your own two feet♫ ♫And sure, you'll trip and make mistakes♫ ♫But you got what it takes♫ Eduardo (Rio 2)/Seagull 2: ♫You go, gulls!♫ Ducks (Open Season) Birds (Rio)/Gulls: ♫And now you know that word♫ ♫There ain't nothing you can't do♫ *Marcel/Scuttle: ♫So go get some posilicity♫ ♫You can bet on positricity♫ ♫And just let that positrinity♫ ♫No, positroonity♫ ♫Poositonimy♫ ♫Is it — what, what is it?♫ All: ♫Positoovity♫ ♫Positively work for♫ ♫you♫ Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid on Broadway Parts Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway